


Potter's Detention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Happy Birthday, Severus Snape!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written in honor of Severus Snape's 57th Birthday. Happy Birthday, Headmaster!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Thank you Sevfan and Emynn for the beta. <3

~

Potter’s Detention

~

“Potter! Detention!” 

Harry blinks. “You can’t give me detention.” 

“And yet I just did.” Severus smirks. “My office, eight. Be punctual.” 

“Can he do that?” Harry asks Hermione. 

She shrugs. “He _is_ Headmaster.” 

Harry arrives at eight to find Severus waiting. “Right on time.” 

“You said be punctual.” 

“And you listened. How…fortuitous.” 

“What is this really?” Harry asks. “Because I’m pretty sure you can’t give fellow staff members detention.” 

“I can, however, provide us an excuse to meet in private,” Severus says, smirking. 

Slowly, Harry smiles. “Have I ever mentioned my detention fantasy?” 

Severus pulls him close. “Do tell.” 

~


End file.
